


Podfic: in the arms of the ocean (so sweet and so cold)

by agent_of_mischief, robynthemagpie_writes



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bittersweet Ending, Cursed Crowley, Digital Art, Drunk crying, Gay Aziraphale (Good Omens), Gay Crowley (Good Omens), George the gorgeous barkeep, Ghosts, Human AU, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Lighthouse Keeper Aziraphale, Like Lots, M/M, Mystery, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Psychic Abilities, Rating May Change, Sea Monsters, Sea Serpent Crowley, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Weird Sea Serpent Powers, monster au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-01-27 09:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_of_mischief/pseuds/agent_of_mischief, https://archiveofourown.org/users/robynthemagpie_writes/pseuds/robynthemagpie_writes
Summary: Aziraphale Fell becomes the new lighthouse keeper at Eastgate By The Sea, after the last one succumbs to his illness. He arrives five days before All Hallow's Eve with nothing but a small bag slung over his shoulder and his precious books, and is met with superstitious tales; a monster that rises from the deep from Samhain to Ostara, and its master, the Dark Hallow's Man, who can be seen stalking the clifftops. Aziraphale pays no heed to old fishermen's superstitions, but he will soon discover that he's not as alone as he thinks out on his little island. What is the thing he glimpses below the surface as the storm brews? Does the mysterious past of the last lighthouse keeper, Jacob Abelson, hold any answers? Is his restless soul the one whispering Aziraphale's name in the wind?
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 40
Kudos: 29
Collections: Chaotic Omens: The Fallout of a Big Bang





	1. The New Lighthouse Keeper

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [in the arms of the ocean (so sweet and so cold)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338434) by [agent_of_mischief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_of_mischief/pseuds/agent_of_mischief), [robynthemagpie_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robynthemagpie_writes/pseuds/robynthemagpie_writes). 

> This is a labour of a lot of love that started as a little Halloween oneshot, and has grown into something that can no longer be contained and must be shared with the world. We hope to have regular weekly updates, and write ahead for that reason.  
This work was narrated by robynthemagpie_writes, and produced by agent_of_mischief.
> 
> (See the end of the chapter for notes.)


	2. The Old Lighthouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale goes to the lighthouse. Fresh wounds are remembered, pieces of the past are discovered, and strange things start happening on the island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update came faster than expected because we are on fire, and have gotten quite ahead with writing. Enjoy the new chapter.  
(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Tune in next for Chapter 3: All Hallow's Eve.


	3. All Hallow's Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of All Hallow's Eve arrives, and Aziraphale learns some stories are more than fiction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know we said weekly posting but progress is happening fast, and we couldn't quite wait to post this one. Also, there is now podfic available for chapter one, as well as a bit of art, in case you missed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for reading. We promise, not the entire fic is going to be nothing but a spookfest, but it needs to get worse before it gets better for poor Aziraphale. Tune in for chapter 4: Ghosts and Spirits.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening. Tune in next for Chapter 2: The Old Lighthouse.


End file.
